La Princesa Saiyajiin
by kmytinista12
Summary: Luego de el nacimiento de Bra,Vegeta se sentía muy feliz con su princesa,pero luego de unos años una sorpresa llegara a la familia Briefs,podrá el príncipe de los saiyajiin soportarlo
1. La Hija De Vegeta

Luego del nacimiento de Bra,Vegeta se sentía muy feliz con su princesa pero algo nuevo a la familia llegara, espero que el príncipe saiyajiin pueda soportarlo

**#Flasback#**

torunn!donde estas-dijo el hermano mayor

no!nos hagas esto!-dijo su amigo

eso!les pasa por no ser responsables!-grito la niña

ven aquí ahora!-grito trunks

intenten encontrarme!-grito la niña

tu padre nos matara-le dijo a su amigo

no si la encontramos rápido-le respondió

**Cerca de la Laguna**

que lindo es esto-se dijo a si misma

-puso un dedo en el agua-por que mi hermano jamas me trajo aquí?

torunn!no nos hagas esto!-dijo trunks

se nota que mi padre no confía en mi para cuidarme sola!-dijo seria

te tenemos una sorpresa!-dijo goten

de verdad sera?-pregunto

si aquí la tenemos con nosotros!-dijo trunks

díganme cual es y voy!-les dijo

tienes que venir aquí!-dijo goten

bien pero si es una trampa!mi padre los acabara!-voló por detrás de ellos

goten por que le dijiste eso!sabes que mi padre de verdad podría matarme y no solo por mentirle-lo regaño trunks

trunks tranquilo se cual sorpresa puedo darle-lo calmo

bien cual es la sorpresa!-dijo torunn

ven aquí y te la daremos-le dijo goten

-la llevaron a un roca donde una espada estaba clavada en el piso-esa es-la señalo

que?!pero es muy pesada para mi-los regaño

si ahora pero cuando crezcas esa espada te reconocerá como su única dueña-le dijo trunks

esta bien!entonces entrenare muy duro para ser igual de fuerte que mi padre-orgullosa

_es igual de orgullosa que mi padre_-pensó trunks

**#FinFlasback#**

Desde que la tercera hija del príncipe de los saiyajiin nació una nueva aventura nació que pronto llegara con nuevas peleas y nuevas amistades

**11 Años Después**

Torunn gracias a los entrenamientos que su padre le daba fue creciendo empuñando una espada mágica que solo ella era digna de usar,aun con su padre no le daba gran importancia a su tercera hija pero en el fondo sentía un gran orgullo por ella

**Capsula Corporal**

madre ya te dije que no quiero una fiesta!-regaño la princesa n°2

pero torunn solo es una fiesta!-le dijo a su hija

si pero odio las fiestas!-dijo torunn

pero si cumples 15 años necesitas una fiesta-dijo bulma

es por eso estoy madurando y lo ultimo que me hacen es una fiesta-dijo ella

esta bien si no quieres una fiesta no te la are-dijo eso y se fue

gracias a dios ojala cumpla su promesa-se dijo

-trunks y vegeta sienten un ki-ya llego

de verdad?-pregunto bra

quien?-pregunto torunn

mujer!vamos a recibir a kakaroto-dijo eso y se fueron

kakaroto?-se pregunto así misma

todos salieron a recibir a goku pero torunn solo lo reconocía como kakaroto no quería conocer a nadie nuevo por ahora y mucho menos el día de su cumpleaños,se quedo en la planta alta apoyada en la pared meditando con la posición de su padre

me alegra que llegaras goku!-dijo bulma

gracias me alegro de poder venir-dijo goku

kakaroto hace cuanto que no peleamos-lo reto

hay vegeta tu siempre quieres pelear-lo regaño su mujer

-goku miro a torunn-y esa niña quien es!?no me digan que la cambiaron por bra!?

estoy aquí!-grito la princesa

idiota esa es mi otra hija!-lo corrigió

se parece mucho a vegeta y de seguro es experta en artes marciales!-pregunto entusiasmado

si pelea mejor que tus hijos y que tu nieta-dijo vegeta

en eso tienes razón-susurro torunn

bien mientras tanto iré a preparar la cena-dijo esta y se fue

que pero que vendrán aquí,es mejor que me valla antes

**En la****cocina**

mama puedo salir un rato-le pregunto a madre

claro hija pero no quiero que llegues tarde-le dijo

gracias adiós-dijo y se fue

trunks!-llamo a su hijo

que necesitas mama?-pregunto el hijo mayor

quiero que acompañes a torunn creo que trama algo

esta bien vuelvo pronto-la siguio


	2. ¿Torunn secuestrada?

**En la cuidad**

por que no me entienden!-hablaba sola

torunn!-alguien grito

que diablos haces aquí!?-le grito

hay que linda!-sarcástico-mama me pidió que te acompañe por si tramabas algo-dijo trunks

pero si no tramo nada!por que jamas confían en mi!ya eh madurado-dijo torunn

torunn aunque madures mucho siempre para nosotros seras una pequeña niña-le dijo

de verdad hasta para ti?-le pregunto

claro no recuerdas cuando me pedían que te cuidara siempre fuiste un niña para mi-dijo trunks

esta bien quizás no sea una mala idea una fiesta pero ya no quiero ser una niña-dijo enojada

siempre seras una niña no lo dudes-la calmo

-se escucho una explosión-

ahah que es eso!?-grito torunn

no lose!vamos!-volaron hacia allí

**En el bosque**

pero que paso aquí?-pregunto torunn

cuidado!-una ráfaga de energía venia asía ellos-quien eres?

acaso no me reconocen-dijo el extraño

-siente su ki-tiene el ki de n°18!tu debes ser n°17 verdad?-dijo torunn

así es-le lanzo ráfagas de energía-

-trunks se arrastro hacia torunn-estas bien?-le pregunto a torunn-

maldito!-dijo torunn

al parecer tu niña te pareces a n°18 o tu eres n°18 o me equivoco?-dijo n°17

no yo no soy n°18-dijo torunn

no me engañes te pareces mucho así que por que no te unes a mi-le dijo

ella jamas lo hará-dijo trunks

cierra la boca-le lanzo ráfagas de energía-y dime te unes a mi o no-pregunto n°17

prefiero muerta que ser aliada tuya-le grito torunn

bien si no quieres venir conmigo te llevare por la fuerza-la golpeo

jamas me dejare vencer-le dijo

así?-voló rápido por detrás de ella y la dejo inconsciente

maldito desgraciado-dijo trunks intentando levantarse

dile a goku que venga al infierno para pelear con nosotros si no tiene miedo-dijo eso y se fue con torunn

**En la casa Son**

hay milk gracias por invitarnos-dijo bulma

no hay de que bulma,ya que la fiesta de torunn sera mañana podíamos festejar sin que ella lo sepa-dijo milk

no tengo idea que le pasa no quiere fiesta-dijo bulma

si yo fuera torunn tampoco querría una fiesta ya estamos madurando-dijo pan

oigan que no vendrán trunks y torunn?-pregunto goku

no lose,torunn se fue temprano a la ciudad y trunks la acompaño-dijo bulma

-sonó el timbre-yo voy-dijo pan

-abrió la puerta-pan ayúdame-dijo trunks malherido

trunks que te paso?-pregunto pan

androide n°17-se desmallo y callo encima de pan

trunks!-gohan la saco

miren!-dijo bra apuntando al cielo

pero que rayos es eso!-pregunto videl

**En una fortaleza**

que donde estoy?!-pregunto torunn

al parecer ya despertaste-dijo el doctor gero

por que rayos me quieren ami!?-grito torunn

no lo sabemos n°17 te trajo-dijo el doctor myu

pero que ya le dije que yo no soy n°18!-grito furiosa

aunque se nota el parecido!-digo gero

y donde esta ese cobarde!-dijo torunn

se fue a destruir la cuidad y a buscar a tus amigos-dijo myu

desgraciado!y que me aran me tendrán encerrada todo el día-dijo irónica

no pero aremos pagar a todos los que nos mataron empezando con la princesita de la familia briefs-dijo gero

no me lastimaran idiotas!soy una guerrera saiyajiin-dijo torunn

aunque seas inmortal te acabaremos!-dijo presionando un botón

veamos cual es tu peor miedo-la escaño con su maquina

jamas lo sabrán-dijo torunn

así que son las arañas ah?-lo averiguo myu

que tal si sacamos alguna-digo gero presionando un botón

ahahaha-grito torunn-aléjense de mi-quiso sacar su espada-que mi espada donde esta!?

jajajaja-rieron los dos juntos

malditas desgraciada!-todo ese tortura miento duro 30 días

**En la casa Son**

trunks!-dijo bulmaoye trunks ahora nos puedes decir por que viniste tan lastimado

ah-despertó-hola mama

que bueno que despertaste-le dijo bulma

por favor no le digas a mi padre que no soporte un golpe-dijo humillado

oye trunks ahora nos puedes decir por que viniste tan lastimado-pregunto goku

recuerdo que venia con torunn hacia la casa del señor goku y de pronto algo nos ataco tratamos de defendernos pero fue inútil y luego vimos al androide n°17,el confundió a torunn con n°18 y luego se la llevo-relato trunks

pero si torunn no se parece a n°18-dijo pan

tal vez tanto tiempo sin ver a su hermana creyó que torunn era n°18 por el cabello y los ojos-dijo bulma

pero la pregunta es adonde de la llevo-pregunto goku

hay que rescatarla no sabemos que torturas puede estar sufriendo en este momento-dijo pan

si pero si hay un portal del infierno a la tierra debemos acabar con todas las criaturas que salgan de hay-dijo trunks

bien entonces debo ir al infierno verdad sera emocionante quiero ver los fuertes que se han vuelto cell y frezer-dijo emocionado goku

**En la fortaleza**

de verdad soportas esto verdad niña-dijo n°7

ya basta!ya basta-dijo débil

no hasta que tu padre y goku paguen por lo que hicieron-la agarro de la cabeza

por que me hacen esto!malditos desgraciados-dijo torunn

aunque todos tus amigos me derroten tu seguirás aquí hasta que te pudras-dijo amenazante

eso no pasara,mi padre y el señor goku te acabaran y vendrán por mi-dijo bastante débil

hasta entonces-la soltó-disfruta tu estancia princesa-se fue

padre por favor vengan deprisa-intentando pararse


	3. Torturas y Rescate

**En la fortaleza**

ya no puedo!-débil-no puedo seguir peleando-dijo torunn

todas las torturas que sufrió por el estúpido n°17 le lleno la cabeza que acabaría con su familia que volvería por ella y que en la oscuridad la observaría y luego la aria suya,la torturaron golpeándola,humillándola arrojando agua fría a su cuerpo que luego de eso ella tendría fiebre y frió ya que su traje solo esta roto pero al menos le cubría bien

padre,trunks,pan-susurro torunn-por favor vengan-pidió auxilio

vengan!vengan!-se desmallo

pero en la batalla con super n°17 nadie sufrió lo que torunn haba vivido,sus amigos casi estaban por morir en la batalla contra el monstruo pero de pronto llego goku en super saiyajiin 4 que super n°17 pudo derrotarlo pero vegeta al pensar que ese pedazo de hojalata tenia a su pequeño orgullo osea torunn se enfureció y le lanzo varia ráfagas de energía mientras goku lo atravesó con un puño del dragón

tenemos que encontrar a torunn lo antes posible-dijo trunks

si no quiero sabes lo que esta sufriendo-se fueron a buscarla

torunn no podía mas ya hacia dos días que estaba hay y justo le toco las torturas el día de su cumpleaños ese sera el peor día de su vida

están seguros de que es aquí?-pregunto goku

si aquí sentí su ki-dijo pan

rápido su ki de debilita!-dijo trunks y entraron

ah padre,trunks!por favor-luego grito-padre!padre!

la escuchan?-dijo goten

rápido!-dijo goku

torunn!-llegaron a ella

despierta!-dijo pan

su ki se debilita-dijo trunks al cargarla-rápido llevemos la a casa-dijo eso y se fueron

**En capsule corporal**

hija que te paso!-miro a torunn desmallada

eso no importa debemos curarla rápido-dijo trunks

creo que tengo una semilla del ermitaño!ya regreso-dijo este y se fue a buscarla

torunn resiste un poco mas!-mientras la ponía en la camilla

por favor torunn aguanta,mi abuelito te traerá la semilla y te recuperaras-le dijo pan

ya la traje-se la dio a torunn

ah?-despertó-son ustedes?

si hermanita-la abrazo-me alegra que estés bien

torunn!-pan la abrazo fuertemente-gracias a dios que estas bien!

que paso no recuerdo nada?-dijo confundida

ese maldito androide te secuestro 3 días después pudimos rescatarte-le relato trunks

y ese idiota no volverá verdad?-pregunto asustada

no!mi abuelito y tu padre lo derrotaron-dijo pan

que alegría-se puso triste-lo peor fue que me torturaron el día de mi cumpleaños-se fue a su habitación-

oh!pobre torunn que vamos hacer?-les pregunto

debemos hacer que se olvide de todo lo que le paso-dijo trunks

pero debemos saber que fue lo que le hicieron para ayudarla?-pregunto goten

no creo que quiera contárnoslo-dijo bulma

hay que hacer que nos cuente-dijo vegeta

**En la habitación de Torunn**

no puedo seguir con esto-dijo torunn-mi familia esta destrozada por mi!

_ya te observo recuerda,vendré por ti-_se escucho una voz

ah!no!mi padre te derroto!-grito torunn-ya se acabo!

_recuerda torunn tu seras mía-_se escucho

ya basta!-grito torunn-no!jamas seré tuya!

_recuerda,recuerda-dijo la voz-sal de tu escondite si no quieres que tus seres queridos mueran-dijo_

no!ellos jamas morirán!-grito torunn-ah que?hola?-dijo confundida

torunn?-dijo pan-puedo pasar?

ah si claro pan-dijo nerviosa

oye se que no debo meterme en esto pero quiero saber que te paso-dijo pan preocupada

tu ibas a ser la primera persona que le cuente-dijo torunn sonriendo-creo que trunks ya te contó como me secuestraron,desperté en un lugar parecido a una cueva luego vi al doctor myu y gero,me metieron en un cuarto lleno de arañas no sabes lo que se siente estar con tu peor miedo luego me empezaron a golpear como un montón de veces me insultaron me humillaron-empezó a llorar y pan la abrazo-

quieres que les cuente a los demás-calmándola-te queremos ayudar,trunks esta destrozado con esto,tu mama también,bra esta igual y de tu papa ni hablar

_creo que sera mejor que pan se los cuente_-pensó torunn-esta bien-le dijo

bien,torunn debo irme pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme-dijo abriendo la puerta

claro pan gracias por ser mi mejor amiga-dijo esta y pan se fue

**En la sala**

me contó que la torturaron con su peor miedo creo que por ahora le tendré miedo a las arañas,golpeándola humillándola insultándole cosas horrorosas que ella jamas escucho-relato pan

ahora mismo iré al infierno a hacer pagar a esa maldita chatarra!-amenazo vegeta

vegeta espera!torunn se destrozara si sabe que el androide podría matarte-le dijo bulma

ahora que sabemos que es lo que le paso debemos saber como ayudarla-dijo trunks

sal de mi cabeza!-se escucho adentro de la habitación-maldito desgraciado!-grito torunn

pero como puede meterse en su cabeza!-dijo pan

debe ser esa maquina que vimos!hay que destruirla!-dijo vegeta

vege!..-era tarde por que vegeta se fue

torunn debe estar sufriendo por todo esto hay que ayudarla lo antes posible-dijo trunks

si!-dijeron todos


	4. Mirai Trunks Regresa

desde que el androide super n°17 fue destruido han pasado 2 meses, goku se fue con las esferas del dragón,vegeta pudo destruir la maquina que hacia que torunn tuviera alucinaciones y torunn volvió a ser la misma chica terca y orgullosa igual que su padre pero en su interior amorosa y cariñosa como su madre y su hermana

**Capsula Corporal**

ya llegaron como fue el entrenamiento?-pregunto bulma

genial aprendí nuevas técnicas-respondió torunn

me alegra mucho torunn es mejor que vallas a ver a tu hermano-dijo bulma

esta bien-dijo y se fue

volvió a ser la misma-dijo vegeta

oye vegeta ya le dijiste quien conocera?-pregunto bulma

ah?no sera mejor que ella misma lo vea-dijo

**En la Habitación de Trunks**

trunks!-lo llamo la niña

que pasa hermanita-pregunto su hermano mayor

quería verte-se sentó en la cama-que haces?

nada solo esperaba que mi linda hermanita venga a verme-dijo feliz

hay tu siempre amoroso conmigo oye sabes a quien quiere que conozca mama y papa?-pregunto

es mejor una sorpresa creo que cuando lo veas te acordaras de alguien-le dijo

esta bien pero si se encariña conmigo no te pongas celoso okey?-pregunto amenazante

esta bien!esta bien te lo prometo-dijo este

-sienten un ki y torunn saco su espada-

tranquila guárdala no es nadie malo-le dijo

pero es un ki poderoso-dijo asustada

ven vamos te encantara conocerlo-dijo y se fueron al patio

-se vio una maquina y que alguien bajaba de ella,torunn se escondió detrás de su hermano-

nos alegra verte cuanto tiempo mirai-dijo bulma

hola a todos-respondió mirai

_pero si se parece a trunks pero mas grande-_pensó torunn

ya era hora que nos visitaras-dijo vegeta

si!es que la maquina del tiempo tardo en recargarse y bueno...-sonrió falsamente-donde esta bra?

ah se fue a un viaje de un mes pero volverá-dijo bulma

y dime no notas algo nuevo entre nosotros?-pregunto el príncipe

no por..-miro a alguien escondida-hola y tu quien eres?

soy..torunn-dijo asustada-como te pareces a mi hermano-pregunto la princesa

vengo del futuro así que tu eres mi otra hermanita o no?-pregunto mirai

tu eres mirai trunks verdad?-pregunto torunn

así es que lindo nombre tienes-dijo mirai

por supuesto que si una guerrera saiyajiin debe tener un nombre poderoso-dijo orgullosa

bien ya que se conocieron!vamos entren a la casa!-ordeno el príncipe

bueno mirai cuéntanos a que viene tu visita-dijo bulma

bueno no quisiera asustar a torunn con lo que les contare-dijo preocupado mirai

escupelo yo puedo con todo recuerda que soy la hija de vegeta-dijo torunn

esta bien-dijo mirai-desde mi ultimo viaje un androide apareció en mi tiempo muy poderoso,yo intente pelear pero casi pierdo la vida las veces que lo intente pero cuando de verdad pude derrotarlo fue cuando te perdí mama,el androide te mato cuando estaba inconsciente y hay enloquecí y logre derrotarlo

podrías decirme cual androide fue-dijo asustada

fue n°17-dijo bajando la cabeza

-torunn se quedo paralizada al escuchar ese nombre su corazón palpitaba-lo siento debo irme-dijo y se fue a su habitación

dije algo malo-pregunto mirai

es que ese androide estuvo aquí y la secuestro la torturo solo cuando ella era una niña que no le había hecho eso a nadie mi padre con el señor goku pudieron derrotarlo pero torunn siguió teniendo esas pesadillas de ese día pero pronto lo fue superando-relato trunks

por favor perdónenme si sabia no hubiera hablado de eso-pidió perdón mirai

no te preocupes!ella siempre lo supera cuando entrena-dijo bulma

pero por si acaso ese androide volverá a este tiempo no es así-dijo vegeta

si,en tres años-dijo mirai

hasta entonces vigilen a torunn no quiero que entrene,se que eso le romperá el corazón pero no quiero que nada le pase-ordeno vegeta yéndose a la cámara de gravedad

mi padre cambio mucho luego del nacimiento de torunn verdad?-pregunto mirai

así es,tu padre desde el nacimiento de bra empezó a ser mas humano pero luego del nacimiento de torunn ya era un ser humano pero tu hermana actúa como toda una saiyajiin-relato bulma

_creo que tendré que disculparme con ella mañana-_pensó mirai

**Al Día Siguiente**

a las 6:00 torunn estaba en el patio caída de rodillas no sabia si dejar que el miedo la controle o enfrentarlo

que haces levantada a esta hora?-pregunto mirai

es que cuando me siento insegura medito en este lugar me hace sentir libre-dijo torunn

oye quiero disculparme por lo que dije ayer no quería-pidió disculpas mirai

no tienes por que disculparte solo yo me comporte como una cobarde-cambio de tema-puedes contarme de ti es que siento que eres diferente a mi hermano-dijo torunn

pues si lo soy si tu hubieras nacido en mi tiempo mi vida hubiera sido perfecta hubiera tenido a alguien a quien querer y proteger-bajo la cabeza

pues ahora si tienes-lo abrazo-me gustaría que te quedaras un tiempo para conocerte mejor y para que me protejas

-mirai sintió como ese amor que le faltaba desde que su mama se fue no había tenido un abrazo cariñoso que tanto le faltaba-

si así lo quieres me quedare el tiempo que quieras hermanita,puedo llamarte así?-pregunto mirai

por supuesto mientras trunks me siga llamando princesa puedes decirme así y tienes novia-mirai se sonrojo-

no y tu tienes novio?-pregunto en tono de hermano mayor

_hay esta el hermano sobreprotector-_pensó torunn

no,mi hermano siempre va conmigo a todas partes y si algún chico me ve solo le rompe la cara-dijo la princesa

entonces ya alguien ocupo mi trabajo-rió-oye me dejarías abrazarte de...-no termino de decir por que ella lo abrazo

claro que puedes,ademas si mi hermano lo hace por que tu no-dijo torunn

eres la mejor hermanita del mundo-dijo mirai

y tu y trunks los mejores hermano mayores sobreprotectores del mundo-dijo feliz torunn


	5. Mi Nueva Hermana

mirai trunks se sentía feliz con su nueva hermanita,ella era la que lo hacia sentir feliz cuando el estaba decaído,cuando su mama se fue se quedo solo pero después de conocer a torunn se sintió que ella lleno ese espacio vació

**En Capsula Corporal**

oye mama,donde esta papa y trunks?-pregunto la princesa

se fueron a entrenar en un lugar deshabitado-respondió bulma

pero por que no me llevaron saben que me muero por entrenar-regaño torunn

es que torunn,mira hemos decidido que no queremos que pelees con el androide super n°17-dijo bulma

que!'me están cargando!-dijo enojada

torunn es una orden que tomamos y no decidiremos cambiarla-dijo y se fue

mejor iré a ver a mirai eso me animara-dijo y se fue

**En La Habitación**

mirai seguía dormido pero su querida hermanita quería verlo despierto no dormido así que empezó a mover lo pero no respondía

se nota que en algo se parece a mi hermano-dijo torunn

empezó a llamarlo pero tampoco,se nota que los saiyajiin varones tienen el sueño pesado

hay me rindo-reacciono-que digo soy la hija de vegeta no me rendiré!-dijo orgullosa y tuvo una idea-

empezó a despertarlo como su hermano la despertaba cuando estaba desplomada en su cama,con un beso en su mejilla que hizo que se despertara por completo

ah-despertó-que hace mi linda hermanita-dijo mirai

esperando a que alguien venga y me mate-sarcástica-tu que crees?-lo regaño la princesa

se nota que te pareces a mi mama por tu carácter-sonriendo mirai

aunque no lo creas tengo el carácter de mi papa como toda una saiyajiin-corrigió la princesa

tienes sangre parte humana lo sabes verdad-pregunto mirai

si pero la parte saiyajiin es lo mas importante-dijo torunn

en eso tienes razón-se acerco y le beso la mejilla-te quiero mucho-dijo dulcemente mirai

hay sabes que yo también-lo abraso de sorpresa-oye mis padres no quieren que entrene así que quiero que me muestres la transformación del super saiyajiin 3-dijo torunn

pero para que quieres verla?-pregunto mirai

bueno es que el señor goku la hizo dos veces pero no pude verla por que yo todavía no había nacido y mi padre no la logro pero se que tu si la sabes hacer-rogó la princesa

esta bien pero si tu papa me regaña tu caerás conmigo-amenazó tierna mente

por supuesto y si mi papa te hace daño el sera el primero con quien acabare-amenazo la princesa

**En El Patio**

-mirai elevo su ki hasta llegar al super saiyajiin 3 que torunn miro con asombro-

guau!genial-se sorprendió la princesa

bien así que ya la viste,estas contenta?-pregunto mirai

muy contenta!-dijo torunn

puedes contarme como era papa después de que naciste?-pregunto mirai

mi papa después de que yo nací no me quiso,mi madre te dijo que ya era una ser humano pues no lo fue,el cree que yo soy una cobarde solo actúa que le importo por que estas tu,pero trunks es muy amoroso conmigo mi mama me contaba que cuando yo era bebe solo quería estar en sus brazos y el era la única persona que me calmaba cuando lloraba-relato torunn-aunque se que a mi padre jamas le importare-dijo triste

-mirai no pudo hacer mas que abrazarla-

-trunks y vegeta ya habían terminado el entrenamiento y cuando vieron a torunn abrazada a mirai vieron como mirai necesitaba a torunn mas que todos pero trunks empezó a sentir celos pensaba que su hermanita a quien llamaba princesa quería mas a su monologo del futuro que a el y sin decir nada se fue a su habitación-

oye me iré a ver a trunks estarás bien?-pregunto torunn

claro ve-dijo y torunn se fue

creo que te encariñaste con ella-dijo vegeta

eh?si tiene la misma alegría de hacer sonreír a las personas como lo hacia mi mama-dijo feliz mirai

**En La Habitación de Trunks**

trunks estaba muerto de los celos,cada vez que pensaba en mirai abrazando a torunn se sentía solo su querida princesita lo estaba dejando

trunks!puedo pasar?-pregunto torunn

me queda otra-rabioso

trunks que te sucede tu jamas me hablas así?-dijo triste

pues ya es hora que te comportes como una niña buena y no dejar que te protejan-le dijo

que te pasa!?vos jamas me hablas así!?-pregunto exaltada torunn-trunks!decidme que te ocurre!

ya deja de hablar como una sayajiin aunque quisieras tu no eres pura y jamas lo seras-dijo trunks

trunks!que te hice!para que me trataras así?-dijo casi llorando

hay!nada solo es que se me paso la mano al decirte esas cosas!perdóname es que eh estado un poco..-intento hablar trunks

celoso de mirai-termino la frase

que como lo sabias!-la interrogo

es que cuando mirai me abrazo te vi y solo te fuiste-dijo torunn

si es que pasas demasiado tiempo con el y me olvidaste-se puso triste

solo estuve con el por que soy la única persona que lo hace sonreír y ademas esta solo perdió a su mama tal vez yo soy la única que con quien confía mas no tienes por que ponerte celoso-lo abrazo-yo jamas te olvidaría ademas yo alguna vez me puse celosa cuando esas tontas a quien llamas novias se te acercaban?

en ese momento trunks recordó una día cuando el la debía cuidar

**#F_lashback_#**

_después del nacimiento de la princesa torunn,la familia se sentía muy feliz pero el príncipe no tanto,no le daba el amor que le tubo a bra solo por que su tercera hija era de aspecto rubia y de ojos celestes y de nada parecida a su madre_

_ya callen a esa mocosa!-grito vegeta_

_bua!bua!bua!-lloraba la bebe_

_torunn ya cálmate se que la cara de tu papa es fea pero cálmate!-intento calmarla bulma_

_bua!bua!bua-seguía llorando_

_si no la callas la are callar yo!-grito vegeta_

_mama que pasa?-pregunto su hijo mayor_

_es que torunn no se calma y tu padre se harto-le dijo bulma_

_hay!por que no me la das?-bulma le entrego-torunn por que no te calmas-le dijo con ternura_

_tunks!tunks-dijo riendo la pequeña_

_mi hermosa princesa tranquila-le beso la mejilla-que papa no te __atemorice-tuvo una idea-mama por que no me llevo a torunn mañana?_

_estas seguro crees que podrás manejar la tiene el carácter de tu padre-le dijo bulma_

_esa mocosa no tiene nada mio!-la regaño el príncipe_

_si estará bien sino se quedara llorando todo el día y no podría dejar que a mi niña le pase eso-dijo abrazando a torunn_

_al menos alguien de la familia si le da amor a torunn-dijo suspirando bulma_

_al día siguiente trunks se llevo a torunn al trabajo que solo la tuvo cargando casi todo el día,toda las chicas de la empresa observaron con ternura a la hermanita de el apuesto jefe,cada vez que intentaron cargarla torunn se aferraba cada vez mas a su hermano y aveces lloraba_

**_#FlashBack#_**

esta bien te prometo que no me pondré celoso de mirai-prometió trunks

esta bien pero que no vuelva a pasar como la ultima vez-dijo torunn y se fue

esta bien princesa-dijo trunks ya solo


	6. El Sacrificio de una Heroína

los 3 años habían pasado y los guerreros z sin goku habían entrenado muy duro para derrotar al androide super n°17

**Capsula Corporal**

bien llego la hora-dijo vegeta

papa crees que lo derrotaremos?-pregunto trunks

no lose pero tenemos que tener confianza-dijo vegeta

-y en esa charla los demás guerrero llegaron-

hola!trunks!vegeta-dijo gohan

hola gohan nos da mucho gusto verte-dijo trunks

hpm-dijo vegeta

hola trunks como estas!?-apareció pan

ah!hola pan-dijo alegre trunks

donde esta torunn?-pregunto pan

en su cuarto sube!-dijo trunks

gracias-dijo pan y se fue

vegeta de verdad le aras eso a torunn-pregunto videl

si!es la única forma de que n°17 no sienta su ki-respondió vegeta

**Habitación de Torunn**

llego la hora tengo que ser fuerte sino jamas seré la digna princesa saiyajiin-dijo torunn

hola torunn!-entro pan

hola pan!que haces?-pregunto torunn

tu que crees preparándome para la batalla-dijo orgullosa

que?para la batalla?te dejaron participar!?-pregunto torunn

pues claro ya puedo convertirme en super saiyajiin!-dijo pan

hay que envidia yo no!pero al menos podre darle la paliza de su vida a esa chatarra-dijo orgullosa torunn

si mejor salgamos ya debe ser la hora-dijo pan por que ya sabia que le pasaría a torunn

-salieron-

los guerreros z estaban hay,pan uub,vegeta,mirai trunks,goten,trunks,gohan hasta ms,satan pero solo los acompañaba

llego la hora!-dijo uub

papa estas seguro que le aras eso a torunn?-pregunto mirai

si-afirmo vegeta

bien es hora de irnos-dijo torunn

torunn espera-la paro vegeta-no tuve la oportunidad de abrazarte desde que eras una niña y nunca tuve las agallas para al menos ahora que ya eres casi adulta

padre?que te sucede?-vegeta la abrazo-

hay padre me estoy sintiendo mal!-dijo avergonzada torunn

adiós hija mía-dijo vegeta

ah?que-vegeta la golpeo en la nuca dejándola inconsciente

bien es hora de irnos-dijo uub sintiéndose mal por torunn

si-dijo y se fueron todos excepto torunn

**Sueño de Torunn**

ah?-despertó-hola padre,madre,trunks!-no había nadie-por favor alguien!

ah-suspiro-así eras tu torunn-dijo n°17

no!tu no!aléjate de mi!-retrocediendo-

no quiero hacerte daño solo quiero mostrarte algo-un esfera de cristal apareció-

que es eso?-pregunto torunn

lo que a tu familia y amigos les pasa peleando contra mi-dijo n°17

-en la esfera aparecía super n°17 peleando contra los guerreros z y todos iban perdiendo-

no basta!por favor no!-dijo asustada

eso es lo que pasa cuando decides escapar de mi-desapareciendo-

ya no puedo seguir viendo esto!-despertó-ah?padre!

-no había nadie en la casa-

tengo que darme prisa-salio de la casa ocultando su ki-resistan un poco mas ya voy!

**En La Batalla**

oigan solo díganme donde esta torunn y no saldrán muertos-dijo n°17

ni creas que lo aremos-dijo uub

jamas encontraras a torunn chatarra!-grito pan

okey perdieron su oportunidad de salir con vida pero si así lo quieren-empezó a golpear a todos

no puedo ver esto-dijo torunn escondida detrás de una roca

ah los saiyajiin son una perdida de tiempo-dijo n°17

yo no soy saiyajiin!-dijo uub atacándolo por la espalda

ya lo dije!bueno sera mejor encontrar a torunn-dijo elevándose

no lo aras!-dijo mirai volando hacía el

nadie se entrometerá en mis planes-dijo golpeando a mirai en el estomago

n°17!-grito torunn llamando su atención

torunn!huye!-grito mirai ya en el piso

pelea conmigo!deja de lastimar a mis amigos!es ami a quien quieres!-dijo retándolo

vaya,vaya te volviste muy rebelde un poco de castigo lo solucionara-volando hacía torunn

-empezó a tirarle ondas de ki poderosas a torunn que le hacían mucho daño-

ah ah ah!-dijo adolorida detrás de una roca donde n°17 no la veía

torunn debes huir lo antes posible!-gritando pan a esperar que la escuchara

-torunn se levanto y salio volando a alta velocidad cargando su espada tratando de clavarla en n°17 y tampoco funciono-

ah eso no te ayudara niña-dijo n°17

-n°17 aparto la espada y agarro a torunn de la cabeza y ella tratando de golpearlo o al menos que la soltara-

ha ah!-tratando de soltarse torunn

-los demás se pusieron detrás de n°17 y empezaron a lanzar le todos sus poderes para que soltara a torunn -

no se acerquen!-dijo torunn

no!que aremos!-pregunto desesperado uub

hagan lo que hagan lancen le todo su poder al androide-dijo vegeta

-todos hicieron lo que vegeta dijo y al final el androide se enojo y soltó a torunn pero fue por las demás victimas-

ah!ah-se levanto torunn-ah!no!-vio como uub era maltratado por nª17-se acerco un poco-

torunn no te acerques!-torunn se detuvo al escuchar lo que dijo uub-

que te parece esto niño!-dijo nº17 golpeándolo en el estomago

-torunn cerro los puños y escucho los gritos de uub y una lagrima se le salio-

ahahaahahahahha!-su ki se elevo el de torunn

torunn!-la vio-es una super saiyajiin

nº17 deja de lastimar a mis amigos y pelea de verdad!-reto torunn

ya era hora princesa!-dejo a uub caer en el suelo

-y voló hacia torunn queriéndola golpear pero ella lo esquivo muy fácilmente-

pero que?-dijo confundido

que pasa?soy muy rápida para ti-dijo en tono burlón

ya me arte-empezó a lanzar le puños y patadas pero torunn las esquivaba-

guau es mas rápida que nº17-dijo mirai

mejoraste mucho niña-dijo nº17

ya es hora de acabar con esto-tomo su espada y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos corto a nº17 por la mitad-

bien hecho torunn!-pan la abrazo-

aun no se acabo-dijo trunks-puede llevar un tiempo pero los sistemas de nº17 están diseñados para repararse-nº17 se empezó a reparar-si no lo destruimos por completo!siempre puede regresar

entonces debemos llevarlo a un lugar del que no regrese-dijo torunn volando hacia nº17-

torunn!-grito ubb

-torunn tomo las partes de nº17 y voló a los cielos-

que estas haciendo!?-pregunto uub

solo quiero que mi familia este a salvo-emprendió vuelo-

torunn!-grito mirai

-de pronto Uranai Baba apareció-

uranai baba!que hace aqui?-pregunto gohan

supuse que querían ver que paso con torunn-dijo uranai

de verdad!por favor-pidio pan

miren-la bola de cristal pudo ver la imagen en el espacio-

**-En La Bola de Cristal-**

torunn iba al espacio con unos pedazos de hielo congelado en su cara

podre hacerlo!estoy segura que podre hacerlo!es hora!hpm-lanzo al androide en distintas direcciones-

el androide se iba yendo por distintos caminos muy lejos de la tierra

pero luego la bola mágica capto a torunn ahogándose y congelándose

aj!aj!aj-gemía congelándose-aj!aj!aj!-viendo como se congelaba-aj!aj!aj!-intentando respirar-aj!aj!aj!

-pero ya era tarde dio un suspiro con su ultimo aliento y empezó a cerrar los ojos pero por ultimo sonrió y quedo flotando en el espacio-

-**En La Tierra-**

no!no!no!-pan abrazo a gohan llorando-!no!torunn!

ella se sacrifico!-dijo en shock mirai

hija!-dijo vegeta

torunn!-dijo trunks con lagrimas en los ojos

-uub callo de rodillas-torunn!-llorando-

no!No!de verdad se sacrifico!-dijo goten

no!torunn!por que!-grito pan


	7. Ya No Me Necesitan

después del sacrificio de torunn toda la familia y amigos quedaron muy tristes

**Capsula Corporal**

no!-dijo llorando bulma

mama ella hubiera querido que no lloraras-la tranquilizo trunks

pero por que lo hizo!por que se sacrifico-dijo llorando bra

lo ultimo que dijo era que nos quería a salvo-dijo mirai

oigan!que tal si vamos por las esferas del dragón de namek-sugirió goten

si eso es una gran idea tio goten-dijo feliz pan

bulma!cuanto crees que te tardes en construir una nave?-pregunto vegeta

lo intentare mas rápido posible-dijo bulma

_esperen!-se escucho una voz_

torunn!eres tu!donde estas!?-pregunto pan

_estoy aquí con kaiosama-dijo torunn_

_si me lo preguntan!torunn supero a goku en el camino de la serpiente-dijo kaiosama_

tranquila torunn te reviviremos con las esferas de namek-dijo bra

_hablando de eso no quiero que me revivan-dijo torunn_

que de que rayos estas hablando torunn!-grito vegeta

_padre,una vez goku me dijo que yo por ser la princesa saiyajiin tipos malos venían por mi y eso arriesgaría la vida de todos ustedes-relato torunn_

que estas tratando de decirnos torunn?-pregunto pan

_que no quiero que me regresen a la vida pan-dijo torunn impresionando a todos_

hija por que?no podemos estar sin ti-dijo bulma

_ya no me necesitan madre!los que les pido es que no me revivan por que mi sacrificio sera en vano-dijo torunn_

pero ya no podremos estar contigo torunn-dijo pan

_por supuesto que si,puedo ponerme en contacto con ustedes desde kaiosama y ya que estoy muerta no envejeceré-dijo torunn_

_-_pan bajo la cabeza_-_

_pan,tu ya no me necesitas y prométeme que seguirás entrenando-dijo torunn_

si te lo prometo!torunn!-prometió pan

_uub muchas gracias por ayudarme a convertirme en super saiyajiin-dijo torunn_

no hay de que torunn-dijo uub

_bueno,tengo que irme,nos vemos amigos ah y mirai buena suerte en tu tiempo-dijo torunn_

muchas gracias hermana-dijo mirai

_adiós-se despidió torunn y no se escucho su voz_

espero que torunn vuelva un día de estos-dijo pan

pan!ella regresara-dijo trunks

gracias a ella la tierra esta viva-dijo goten

aun en su peores situaciones se arriesgo para salvarnos-dijo uub

y jamas se rindió-dijo pan

aun recuerdo cuando gano el torneo de las artes marciales-dijo goten

_#Flashback#_

_voy a ganar en este torneo-dijo una niña de 10 años_

_si pero no te desesperes torunn-le dijo su amiga_

_solo me falta vencer a un oponente y ya gane-dijo orgullosa torunn_

_el próximo combate sera entre la participante torunn y el participante otakashi-dijo el conductor_

_bien torunn no te excedas mucho-dijo bulma_

_esta bien mama-dijo torunn saliendo de los vestidores_

_por que se les ocurre ponerme a una chiquilla de contrincante-dijo otakashi saliendo detrás de torunn_

_que el combate empiece!-dijo el conductor_

_ni creas que por ser una niña te daré ventaja-dijo el gigante mientras torunn se preparaba_

_pelea con todas tus fuerzas por que no seré tan amable-dijo la niña_

_ahora si veras-dijo dándole una patada a la que la niña esquivo muy fácilmente y le lanza un kiai dejándolo afuera de la plataforma _

_y la ganadora del torneo de artes marciales!es la participante torunn!-dijo el conductor_

_que?ya gane?que fácil fue!-dijo orgullosa torunn_

**#FinFlashBack#**

y siempre tenia una sonrisa en su cara en especial los malos momentos-dijo trunks

_donde esta mi espada!no encuentro mi espada-la encontró-hay la encontré adiós!-se fue- -recordaron-_

y siempre era muy buena aunque fueran sus enemigos-dijo vegeta

**#FlashBack#**

_escucha te estoy dando una oportunidad de irte y no salir lastimado-dijo torunn a baby-por que cuando empiece no me __detendré si fuera tu aceptaría y me iría tranquilo _

_que esta haciendo?-pregunto gohan_

_acaso a a dejarlo ir?-también pregunto goten_

_torunn!aléjate de baby no tienes oportunidad!-advirtió goku_

_de verdad no me asustas niña-dijo baby-quien te crees que eres?_

_soy una saiyajiin con orgullo terrícola-dijo orgullosa_

_torunn no lo hagas!-grito pan_

_-torunn voló deprisa a baby con su espada abalanzándose pero baby con su brazo pudo resistirla-  
_

_torunn!aléjate de hay!-grito trunks-no te arriesgues!_

_tu espada mágica no me asusta torunn-dijo baby haciendo enojar a torunn_

_entonces permite me poner el miedo en ti!-amenazo ya furiosa torunn_

_-todos se sorprendieron con la amenaza de torunn que no tenia miedo de baby-_

**#FinFlashBack#**


End file.
